


Sneaking, Creeping, Everybody's Sleeping

by mingomangomongo



Series: Of Magic And Mayhem [4]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crack, Drabble, Fantasy, Implied Violence, M/M, a little less crack-ish but still, say it with me: Song Mingi Is Whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 16:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingomangomongo/pseuds/mingomangomongo
Summary: Jongho doesn't take kindly to Yunho being threatened.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Song Mingi
Series: Of Magic And Mayhem [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1373131
Comments: 14
Kudos: 104





	Sneaking, Creeping, Everybody's Sleeping

Mingi can probably list on one hand all of the times he’s seen Jongho without Yunho somewhere close behind. The brothers are always together, like one is unable to function without the other; no one in the ATEEZ squad bothers them about it, but it’s just odd to see them separate.

That’s why it’s so strange to see Jongho slipping out through his window and stealing onto the balcony, resting his elbows on the rail. There’s something too secretive about the way he chose to sneak out rather than exiting through the balcony doors that piques Mingi’s curiosity, and before he knows what he’s doing he’s halfway through his window and joining Jongho on the balcony.

The youngest is tense when he turns around, but some of that tension bleeds out when he sees it’s Mingi behind him. He’s wearing clothes that he only wears for excursions, and he has his weapons.

Mingi’s curiosity is definitely piqued.

“What are you doing, Jongie?” he asks, leaning his back against the railing beside Jongho. “We don’t have any missions right now.”

“I’m not going on a mission,” Jongho mumbles. He casts a glance behind him, like someone in the house is going to wake up and discover them and ask questions. “I’m not going anywhere. I just got back.”

“From a mission?” Mingi’s confused. Hongjoong didn’t say there were any missions. And he certainly wouldn’t have sent Jongho alone if there was one. Yunho would never have allowed it.

“From something personal,” the youngest corrects. “I didn’t tell anyone I was going. I didn’t want them to try to stop me.”

“You know what Hongjoong says about revenge,” Mingi mumbles. “It’s not good.”

Jongho shrugs. “Good thing it wasn’t really revenge, then. Just a preemptive strike.”

“A preemptive strike?” Mingi scratches his head. “How was it a preemptive strike?”

The youngest member of the squad fishes in one of his pockets and produces a crumpled piece of paper, which he holds out toward Mingi. “Read it.”

It’s addressed to Yunho, and Mingi gets a bad feeling - which proves to not be wrong. The letter is detailed and threatening, and it leaves him shaking and furious. He can only imagine how Jongho must have felt when he discovered the letter, and how angry he still has to be.

“Oh,” he utters simply.

“Yeah. Oh.” Jongho takes the letter back and tucks it back into his pocket. “I don’t need to get a lecture about this, so please don’t tell anyone.”

“Course. Your secrets are always safe with me,” Mingi murmurs. He reaches out and ruffles Jongho’s hair, adoring how the younger shuffles away with his nose scrunched up. It’s the kind of cute that Mingi’s self-control can’t handle at three in the morning, because it’s hard to resist bundling Jongho up and showering him in kisses - but he knows he shouldn't, because the last thing he wants is to have Yunho snap his neck. “Come on, you should get changed and go to sleep before Yunho wakes up because of his baby brother radar and realizes you’re gone.”

“Yunho doesn’t have a _baby brother radar_,” Jongho sputters.

“He totally does! He knows where you are like 99 percent of the time, and when he doesn’t he does a thorough check to find you!”

“There is no radar,” Jongho protests. “He’s just observant and we’re always together anyway!”

“There’s a radar,” Mingi says firmly. Then he scratches his head. “Are you going to climb back through your window?”

Jongho shakes his head. “Nope. I’m going to climb through yours.”

Mingi pauses. “...Oh. Okay. You first, then. You can borrow some of my clothes if you want.”

Already halfway through the window, Jongho leans back to respond, “I was just going to take them anyway.”

Yeah. Mingi’s well and truly whipped, and he would definitely have it no other way.

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii this is short uwu


End file.
